Eight days
by Shirogane
Summary: AU- S/S- When a Sorceress calls...their Knight always answers- even if the knight were arrogant, anti-social, and with their weapon taken resident up his-*beep* One shot


Eight Days

--

AU Final Fantasy-

SquallxSeifer

Declaimer: I do not own Final fantasy. Merely written for entertaining reason.

--

Day one

Rinoa asked if there's anything he would like to say to her. He turn then shrugged out a 'whatever'. The girl looked

as if she was about to cry.

_-'Come back.'-_

Squall looked up from his paperwork. Paying more attention to the bodiless voice in his head than his supposed

girlfriend.

--

Day two

Quistis came in with another arm load of reports he need to go through. Eyes questioning the Head Instructor sat

in the chair across his desk, hands folded on her crossed knee.

"Rinoa say you two have a fight."

'Fight? How can we fight when she's the only one talking?' Squall shrugged and took another report off the ever

growing pile.

"Talk to her, Squall, she loves you." Quistis sighed and left the Commander to his work.

Squall snorted. Last time someone say they love him, Sis left him without a word, Laguna, his so call father didn't

even show up in his life once for seventeen years. Now they come back and say they love him, right, and Shiva

and Ifrit like to have a romantic stroll down the beach when they're at it.

What Rinoa need was another dog that follow her every command, she didn't need him, she need a damn trophy

more than a boyfriend.

_-'Come...to me...'-_

Squall paused, the report forgotten as he twist his neck to look out the window. The voice was getting louder...

--

Day three

Selphie bounced into his office almost drag him to the floor when she pull him out of his seat.

"Come on! Stop holding up in your office all day! Go to Balamb! Rinoa is waiting for you! Take a day off and have

some fun!"

Squall pull his arm free, using both hands and strength he gain through years of gunblade training, roughly push

the girl out and close the door at her face.

Ignored the pounding Squall got back into his seat and resume his work.

_-'Why won't you come to me?'-_

It's the voice again, Squall calm himself, taking a deep breath.

'Who are you?'

The voice didn't answer.

--

Day four

"You know, girls like to be reassure that they are love by their boyfriends, or else it'll turn ugly real fast." Irvine

drawled as he sat bonelessly in the chair and peer at the brunet under the rim of his hat.

Squall glanced up then return to the paper he's reading. Giving a deep sigh, the sharpshooter try another approach.

"Squall, girls need to hear that they are well loved by their boyfriends to make them happy."

'Why is everyone keep on bugging me about a relationship I never wanted in the first place?' Squall look up and

look straight at the other.

"I've work, if this isn't Garden matter, you're dismissed, Kinneas."

Irvine sighed as he stood up, did a salute and close the door behind him.

_-'...Please come to me...'-_

Squall closed his eyes and asked again.

'Who are you?'

_-'...Please...don't leave me...alone...'-_

'Who are you?'

_-'...You know...'-_

--

Day five

Squall glared. Zell fidget jumping from one foot to another and refuse to meet his friend's eyes.

"Ah man, don't look at me like that. It isn't my idea!" The blond whined as he look like he want to be anywhere but

in the same room with an irritated brunet who could kick his ass if he want to.

"Selphie black mail me!" And pretty much the whole Garden to get Rinoa in Squall's bed. Zell thought warily.

"...Zell, get out." The blond didn't need to be told twice as he bolt out of the door as fast as he could run. For real, he

shouldn't care if Selphie was going to glue his butt naked picture all over the Garden. Being chop to pieces by

Lionheart and become Squall's enemy was a lot worst!

'Talk to me.' Squall leaned against the backrest and said to the voice.

_-'...Will you come?'-_

'Hyne damn it, who are you?'

_-'You know me...'-_

--

Day six

Laguna felt his leg cramping as his estrange son glaze at him with unreadable eyes. "Ah... I'm here, ah, the Estharian

Sol-Moon Festival is about a week away, hm, I'm here to invite everyone to attend...yeah..."

Laguna scratched his head sheepishly as his son glared harder. Squall snorted at the man, as if he didn't know Selphie

had gotten almost every single person in the Garden to help her.

"...I'll...hmm..." The older man faltered at his son's cold demeanor. "...I'll go find Kiros!" And limp out of his office

couldn't take the boy's cold stares anymore.

'They even get the President of Esthar involve in this?' Squall close the folder he was reading with a hard slam.

Doctor Kadowaki had been his number one ally refusing to give any love potion and receipt to the scheming girls, the

older woman was the one patching him up for years and to her, he and few other were like her own children. There's

no way would she help anyone to force Squall into something he wasn't willing.

_-'...Are you...alright?'-_

'I'm fine. Just tire.' Squall sigh with relieve at hearing the voice again. He had always felt better when the voice decide

to talk to him. Like he knew the voice, just like the voice had said.

Knew deep down that the voice wasn't there to control him. Wasn't there to change him. Wasn't there to force him do

things that didn't befit his own nature.

Squall was sick of all these. A job that lock him behind the desk twenty four seven, a girl that cling on to him like they

were super glued, a bunch of meddling people keep on pushing them together even if they weren't right for each

other, a father that disappeared for the last seventeen years suddenly pop up and want to be important to him.

What a joke, he's a fighter, he belong to the field. He's a loner, he couldn't stand someone nagging him all the time and

wouldn't shut up. He didn't need a father figure, he didn't want Laguna to be that figure in his life. He had one, he

always had someone he look up to for the past decade. He had Seifer, he had always had Seifer to be there for him

when Laguna pick Esthar over him.

He didn't want to know about Raine, the mother he never knew couldn't take the spot Shiva had in his mind. Even

Edea couldn't take Shiva's place in his life.

Shiva was his mother, a mother given to him by the only other important person to always be with him, to always

protect Squall when that person couldn't.

'...I know you...I have always know you.' Squall want to bang his head on his hard wood desk for his denseness. How

could he not realize who was talking to him.

Hyne, he's so stupid.

--

Day seven

"I'm leaving." Everyone jaw dropped at the brunet's words. They were all call in for an important meeting. At first

the SeeDs all thought it was a mission but that idea was throw out of the window when Rinoa and Laguna walk in

the office.

"What!?"

"I'm leaving Garden, Instructor Xu and Instructor Trepe will act as temporary Commander until Cid appoint another

Commander." Squall said in his monotone, a traveling bag hanging off one shoulder contain his sparsely possessions

and gunblade case in his hand.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rinoa shook her head and attach herself to her boyfriend's arm in attempt from

stopping the brunet to walk out of the door.

"Rinoa, I should have say this months ago." Squall glance at everyone in the room then back to the girl hanging off

him. "You're a nice girl, but we aren't right for each other. So let's just say, I'm breaking the relationship you claim we

share. Have a nice day Rinoa, I was never your boyfriend to begin with."

Squall turn and head out of his former office leaving everyone stared at his retreating back in slack jaw surprise.

--

Day eight

Squall thank the old man who was nice enough give him a lift to the secluded island. "No need to thank me son, I

always come by the island at least once a week to drop off supply for another young man that lives here. Say, you're

his friend? With that scar of yours?" The old scruffy man chuckled as he hand a large box of necessities to the brunet.

"Yes." "Good, good, I always tell him to come back to the larger islands with me, it's not healthy for him to coup up

by himself all the time. Now, tell him, old Uncle Benny will come by in three days, and he will come back with me,

his Auntie Jean will have my hide if he's not seeing her at her birthday, of course you're also invite, young man." The

old fisherman added hestitately, really he wasn't sure what to make of this young man that seem to be so cold. But

his Seifer's friend, he couldn't be that bad. Young Fujin and Raijin were a great help in their Island Town, even in a

backwater town such as theirs, they had heard about the Sorceress War.

So when a duo of mismatched sibling came into town after the war supporting a battered looking young man with a

very wicked looking weapon which the towns people had never seen before, it wasn't too hard to figure out who he

was. But Island Town was a very laid back and peaceful place, with more older people than youngsters, and they

knew, by the haunted look in that young man's eyes, he too, was just a victim of war.

"Understood." Squall said in a flat tone as he watch the old man turn his boat around and head back to the main

Island. The brunet watched as the boat move further away before he start head toward the direction that was like a

lure in his mind.

The orphanage was fixed up. Nothing like the old days but it was now livable instead of the half torn down building

by the end of the war. Placing the box, his duffle bag and gunblade case in the living room, the brunet climb the stairs

and reach the last room by the second floor hallway.

Green eyes swirled with golden haze met storm grey.

Four large stride, Squall was kneeling next to the bed and pull the blond into his arms. Taking deep breaths, Squall

never knew how much he missed him until he see him again.

"...I'm sorry...Squall, I tried to hold it in...I tried..." Seifer whispered as his knuckled turn white twisting into the white

shirt Squall wore underneath his leather jacket. "I didn't want to bother you, I thought I could hold the power down

by myself...I'm sorry..."

"Hush. I'm here now..." Squall shushed the older boy lifting his face from where he had bury by the blond's junction

of his neck, hand gently placed against his cheek. "I'm here now... you'll be fine...you're not alone anymore..."

"Squall…"

'I'll stay with you from now on.'

_-'...Will you?'-_

'Always.'

"…Who's power was this?" Squall asked as they laid comfortably together in bed. He had kick off his boots, threw

his jacket and unclasped his multiple belts dropping it onto the floor and climb under the cover to hold his golden

Sorcerer in his arms.

"Ultimecia, she found me when I'm lost in the Time Compression…" Seifer whispered.

"But Edea…" Seifer shook his head.

"Only a fraction of her power, she gave most of it to me."

"Ah...tell me." "Hmm?" "How long had you gone on without a proper Knight?"

"...Fujin and Raijin tried, at first it's okay with both of them helping...but it get unbearable lately, I had to avoid the

crowd because I kept reading their thoughts and emotions... I can't stand it anymore..."

"So you call for me?" "...I'm sorry..."

"...Seifer?" "Hm?"

"You're an idiot." "What?"

"Next time, just call me, and I'll come to you right away." Storm blue eyes twinkled as a slow smile bloom over the

sorcerer's face.

Green eyes now had flakes of golden mix in between locked glaze with silver blue.

When Sorceress call, their Knight always answer.

…

--


End file.
